Blood on the Other Dagger
by i-can't-hold-on-to-you-anymore
Summary: clary fray is a 17 year old girl whos life has been nothing but drama drama and more drama, when life gets to be a little more then she can handle and shes about to give up will a certain blonde boy save her from herself or let her betrayal be the reason he watched her break.-i suck at summerys sorry .


yea so this is the prologe its not very detailed its basicly just a conversation between clary and simon. she was packing and texting him. thats basicly it. like i said not very detailed its also very short but its just a started chapter i guess. idk lol.i promise that my other chapters will be longer. btw a little bit about myself.- i go by k.p. (no that does not stand for kim possible. it stands for kiera pendragon which is what im changing my name too this summer when school lets out.) anyway. i go by k.p. i love the mortal instruments i cant wait for the city of bones to come out im so exited! im not prepy -.- like at all. i write a lot and if there is any poems in this story theres a 95% chance i wrote it(if i didnt write it i will give credit to whoever wrote it.) and if you ever want to to add one of your poems into my story just PM me and i can do that ^.^ im not judgmental i like to have fun and i have horrible ocd when it comes to numbers, like even right now im looking at the number of words i have because it has to end in a 5 or a 0. i get told a lot im weird but that okay. _**embrace the**_** weirdness!**

ANYWAY heres the prologe hope you enjoy it!the rest will be better"I swear on the angel!"**_ ( oh and just a heads up im really bad at spelling and capitalization and stuff so im totaly looking for a beta)_**

* * *

~clary-so_ my mom bought me a condo because her and luke are spending the next year in rome and she said that since i took german insted of italian, and since its the middle of the school year she wants me to stay here._

**_ ~simon- awesome!_**

_ ~clary-. yea she went on and on about how when she was 17 her mom rented an apartment just for her and that i should be thankful that she bought me a condo insted of an appartment i think she mistook my silence for anger rather then reading -.-_

clary picked up a box and moved it outside her door in the hallway. she walked over to her suitcaseand began slowly filling it with the last of her clothing.

_** ~simon-why where you reading when your mom was telling you she bought you a condo?**_

_ ~clary-anger, i want to go to rome!_

_** ~simon-ah i see.**_

_ ~clary- yea i just finished packing the last of my stuff. but heyy i have good news._

_** ~simon- what is is?**_

_~clary- the place im moving into is only like a block away from your house.i don't know the name of it._

**_~simon- shadow hills?_**

_clary-yea that place and yea thats what its called lol_

_** ~simon-oh awesome! hey i saw some people moving into a place there yesterday. there was this hot girl with black hair. any chance you know her and she was helping you move in?**_

_ ~clary-no ._

**~simon-oh**

_ ~clary-yeaaaaaa_

_** ~simon-yea?**_

_ ~clary-yup._

_** ~simon-really?**_

_ ~clary-no_

_** ~simon-oh -.- so are you gonna celebrate? like a party or anything? I mean this could be your chance to get the rest of the cheerleaders to like you. i mean it would being stuck with a group of people who hate you for hours and hours on end.**_

___ ~clary-thank you si. for pointing out how everyone hates me-.- and they dont hate me they're just not use to haveing a punkrock cheerleader on the squad, And whats the point/ i mean im dropping cheerleading anyway. i gotta focas on my acting career.^.^_

_____****__** ~simon**_ NO! oh god no1 anything but acting! aim to be a singer or an artist maybe even a belly dancer! just whatever you do dont act! you couldnt act if your life depended on it!

_________ ~clary-a belly dancer? really?_

___________** ~simon- what? it be pretty cool.**_

_____________________~clary-a belly dancer? really?_

_________________________________** ~simon- what?! it'd be hot!**_

_______________________________________________________~clary- _thanks si but i think ill stick with acting. ill save the belly dancing as a plan B lol.

_________________________________________________________________________________________** ~simon- im slightly okay with that**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________~clary- __________________________________________________________________________________________l_ol only because you think i can't act!

_____****__________________________________________________________________________________________** ~simon- **_**exacly!**

___~clary- thanks si totally feeling the love. heyy i gotta go bye!_

* * *

alright so thats the prologe yea yea i know it was just them texting they didnt do anything and i swear that the rest of the chapters wont be like that and i swear that this is a story and not like one of those im things where the entire story is someone iming another...(i love reading those but this isnt a story like that lol sorry) but yea please review and again i am looking for a bete reader please help. well... thanks! bye!


End file.
